riordanfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Lea1444/Przekleństwo Apolla
PROLOG Zawsze byłam pokrecona no ale błagam. Może zacznijmy od tego mam na imie Lea i jestem córką Demeter, taa może was zaskocze ale bogowie greccy nadal istnieja i czują się dobrze . Moja historia jest trochę dziwna w mojej rodzinie w każdym pokoleniu są pół bogowie, mój ojciec był synem .... nie ważne.Był tak zakochany w bogini zboż że po jej odejściu się zabił ,a ja po urodzeniu trafiłam do Hadesu na jak to Persefona później ujęła ...... a na wychowanie. Bardzo ponure miałam życie bo przez niektóre pory roku zostawalam sam na sam z Hadesem i jego armiami zombi ale tez oczywiście Bobem ,tytanem, zostawionym na pastwę losu przez niejakiego Percy ego Jacksona . Poznalam tez oczywiście Nica di Angelo syna samego Hadesa oj ale była awantura jak pierwszy raz tu przyszedł ,Persefona rzucała wszystkim czym popadnie ale na szczęście się uspokoiła . Nico był spoko naprawde spoko kumplem dużo gadalismy to znaczy ja gadalam a on słuchał co prawda trochę mi o sobie tez troche opowiedział ale tez z tych mroczniejszych rzeczy opowiedzielismy sobie sekrety i przzysieglismy sobie na Styks rzeki nigdy nikomu ich nie powiemy, oczywiste było że nie tak odrazu powiedzielismy sobie wszystko ,znamy się od całych długich czterech pobytu w Hadesie. ROZDZIAL I Moze i mnie trochę poniosło no ale gdybyscie się nagle dowiedzieli że wasz najlepszy przyjaciel złamał Styksową przysięgę to nie wpadli byscie na środek jakiegoś obozu dla herosów ( tez mi herosi dnia by w Hadesie nie wytrzymali) z wielkimi pretensjami. - Nico! Rusz tu swoją trupią dupe! - krzyczalam wściekła - A można wiedzieć kim ty jestes? - zapytał jakiś czarnowlosy chłopak o pięknych morsko zielonych oczach - Jestem Lea i przybylam skopac Nickowi tylek. - dodalam z lekkim usmiechem - Co ty tutaj do cholery robisz , Lea!?- powiedział blady , chudy chłopak zbliżając się do mnie powoli Zeskoczlam ze stołu i mieczem wycelowalam w jego gardło , po malu uswiadomilam sobie ze stoję na środku jakiegoś pawilonu jadalnego, tak mój fart do lądowania cieniem w naj mniej odpowiednich miejscach. - Przyszłam dopilnować aby ta przeklęta Styks cie nie zabiła ,którą część przysięgi złamałes ?- zapytalam nadal trzymajac miecz na wysokości jego gardła -Może opuscisz ten miecz,bo może zrobić się gorąco.- powiedział z uśmiechem szaleńca jakiś chlopak o kręconych włosach a z jego palców wystrzeliły języczki ognia . - Hmm ,synalek Hefajstosa. - mruknelam i zaplonelam cala ( dar od pra do n dziadka Hefajstosa) zalowalam że nie mam przy sobie aparatu bo miny wszystkich były zjawiskowe. - Posłaniec bogów ,czyżby ojciec cofnął mój zakaz w stosunku co do wina ? - zapytał sarkastycznie Dionizos. - Milo cię znowu widzieć ,ale niestety nie przynoszę aż tak dobrych wiadomosci, Persefone , Atenę i Hermesa cos opentalo nie którzy mówią że to Gaja inni że Nyks......- niedokonczylam gaszac poszczegulne skrawki bluzy w którą byłam ubrana - A Dionizos mówi mam to gdzieś.- warknal Pan D - Lea chodzmy do wielkiego domu i tam porozmawiajmy , a nasza kochana szustka idzie z nami.- powiedzial centaur Chejron ( spotkalam go na naradzie w Olimpie kiedy klucil się z Demeter ze jestem na tyle duża ze mogę juz pujsc do Obozu) : Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach